This invention relates to a video surveillance system and, in particular, to one using multiple cameras and one or more video screens to display the fields of view of the cameras. typically, video surveillance systems provide video cameras at appropriate locations throughout the facility to be guarded. Each camera is then wired directly to a control console at which the video signal is displayed. Such systems, however, incur substantial wiring costs and limited flexibility.